Forum:Pages users have
In interests of keeping pages from running all over the wiki and making it impossible to keep track of I figured we should make a list of the pages each user can use as they wish (within reason). #User:Username #Template:Username #Blog:Username Obviously they can add sub pages ETC. Also, all userpages should be in a Category for that user. Something along the lines of User's pages. Thoughts? WillSWC 03:41, 22 July 2007 (UTC) : I think that users should be able to create whatever pages they want. I think it's a bad idea to create rules to restrict how users can use this wiki, There are many different ways to socialise and we shouldn't stifle that. I think we're a long way from being impossible to keep track of and if it does start turning out that way we can always start merging things. I think we should categorise all the pages because it'll help things stay organised.--Drawde83 05:14, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :: I suppose this is a little off the original topic but... I think it would be ok to create area where a particular set of rules may be enforced As long as other users can create their own competing section. That way it'll keep the wikiness and rules can be decided on in a fair way. --Drawde83 23:47, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Generally i think it's a BAD idea for users to create random pages. Similar to the Wikipedia, users can use their user pages just about however they want. Having rules like these in place will ensure that we will have less cases of people fighting over a page name. If it's in their user space then it's a clear cut case of who can use the page. WillSWC 00:51, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Are there any examples on this wiki that you are concerned about? I think what we've got at the moment should be fine, we can work out problems on a case by case basis. Here's how I would resolve the problem you gave. * Ask the users to work together on the page * Ask them to use different names, maybe put it on their own profiles * make it a disambiguation page * if it's a controversial topic then it probably shouldn't be on this wiki anyway. being realistic we have only a few users and from what I can see we're using our own profile pages mostly (i.e we're following your ideas without being told). I'm concerned that if we put up too many rules that we'll scare people away from editing.--Drawde83 02:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think you two are in more agreement than you realise. I have a feeling, based in what else he said, that Will did not mean precisely what he said in the first sentence; "pages each user can use as they wish (within reason)" should probably have said "pages each user can use exclusively as they wish (within reason)". Any user can edit almost any page, and I doubt if any of us mind being told not to edit any of three pages with a particular user's name on them (or subpages of them). As for categories, yes, every page in the main namespace should be in at least one category, and pages in other namespaces can often be suitable for categorisation. Robin Patterson 00:17, 13 December 2007 (UTC)